youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyriak
Cyriak Harris, also known by his B3ta username Mutated Monty, is a English freelance animator who animates and remixes music by using the sounds by animals. He is known for his surreal and bizarre short web animations making frequent use of the Droste effect since 2009. His most famous animation is: "Cows & cows & cows" that has over 48 million views. History A regular contributor to the British website B3ta since 2004, Cyriak displays a surreal, psychedelic animation style, based on fractal geometry and orders of magnitude, often with a distinct British theme. Many of his animations are based on A-List celebrities, television shows and his hometown of Brighton. Cyriak's work has recurringly featured cats, cows, and sheep, among other themes. He has noted on his personal YouTube page that he uses a combination of Adobe Photoshop and After Effects for his animation and visuals along with Image-line's FL Studio for the original electronic music compositions that accompany many of the videos. Cyriak's YouTube account features a compilation of his animations, which have been popular throughout the blogosphere and noted by Wired's Eliot Van Buskirk. Cyriak's animation "MOO" has featured on the front page of Wired. His 2009 video "poo pants" features an animated sample of broadcaster Alan Titchmarsh singing a repeated refrain from the bowls of a series of toilets, some of which fly through space. Which is something he would definitely do. As a freelance animator, he has been commissioned by Coke for a Coke Zero advert, the video sharing website Sumo TV, and a music video for Grand Popo Football Club, among others. On 1 January 2011, several of Cyriak's YouTube videos were used in a special New Year's event on the US cable television network Adult Swim. Cyriak has also made several bumps for Adult Swim and Cartoon Network. In 2012, he directed the music video for Flying Lotus's "Putty Boy Strut". In 2013, he directed music videos for Bonobo's "Cirrus" and Bloc Party's "Ratchet". On 14 August 2014, he released a video entitled "malfunction", of which Cyriak himself said: "I've no idea what this video is. It crawled out from some dark corner of my computer after evolving from the virtual maggots that feast on rotting film footage." Cyriak made the "Spaceology" animation in the third episode of the fourth season of the TV series The IT Crowd and the "Goth to Boss" animation in the sixth episode. In 2015, he created the opening credits for the Netflix series W/ Bob & David. Cyriak has directed a number of music videos, including videos for Bonobo's "Cirrus" and Bloc Party's "Ratchet" in 2013 and Flying Lotus's "Putty Boy Strut" in 2014. On December 14th, 2019, Cyriak shocked users when he returned with a video entitled "Circle World" that may hint at a Cyriak cinematic universe. Awards and recognition On 3 December 2009, Cyriak was announced as the winner of the 2009 E4 E Stings competition. In 2006, he also received a special mention in the results of a Photoshop competition run by the technology series Click. Lottery prediction On 9 September 2009, British illusionist Derren Brown, live on UK television, claimed to predict the National Lottery numbers. Cyriak uploaded a possible explanation, to his YouTube channel, which gained half a million views within a week and attention from national press. Books In September 2019, Cyriak published the party crowd-founded book "Horse Destroys the Universe". es:Cyriak Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers